Boys will be Boys Drabble Series
by ZoAria Blaze
Summary: Exactly what it says. Something fun for me to do while I work out the next chapters in my other stories. These are little drabbles of the Hamato brothers...being...well...boys. Mostly set in either the 2003 or (mostly) 2012 sets and I'll let you guess which is which cause it really could be either xD Rated T for boyish attitude and shenanigans...
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's not the Aria series nor Blaze Guard, but I thought this would be fun...not to mention a writer's block solver! Having a bit of a block right now plus I've been terribly busy D: I was on the way back from the doc's today and my bf (being the boy he is, go figure!) kept burping on the way home - really just to annoy me. Not really small ones either. No. Loud...monstrous ones to the point where I had to smack him, "OMG I can't even hear myself think anymore, for the love of God knock it off!" **

**Boys will be boys =_= SO... I thought. Hey. The guys have a lot of 'boys will be boys' moments and I thought to make something they would be most likely to do but it would never air on TV xDD Have fun with it! **

_**Unintended Burping Contest**_

It was a rather silent day in the lair right now. The boys had just finished their morning training after which each Hamato brother were left to their own devices.

Raphael and Leonardo were the only two who continued their training each in their own way. Leonardo, the eldest brother, went about the mental part of his training through meditation. He believed that a true ninja needed balance with both the physical and mental aspect of the body. A well balanced ninja was a true ninja in his mind.

Raphael, however, went straight to his weights and punching bag. In his point of view, a ninja should be at the top of his game at all times. A strong warrior was always the best one. The middle turtle believe that strength was the warrior's way and it showed through his appearance. Raphael was the toughest, largest and the physically strongest of his brothers - this he was proud of.

Donatello and Michelangelo worked on things of leisure however each turtle has his own meaning of the word. The second oldest Hamato brother spent his free time building, creating and inventing anything he could possibly come up with. With either a mug of coffee or a soda pop within reach, Donatello was always tinkering away on something - usually to benefit their life style.

Mikey. Dearest Mikey loved to waste the rest of the day away with his video games, movies, or simply reading his comic books. He kept to himself for about a good hour or two before he would pester one of his older siblings. Another favorite 'leisure' of his. However an hour hadn't past yet, so there wouldn't be any pranks to pull. Yet. He needed to get through issue forty-three first and keep it out of harms way before he 'bugged' someone.

"Buuurp"

Donatello set his soda down and shrugged. Mikey giggled. Raphael paused after connecting a punch to his punching bag and looked around to glance over at Donatello who again shrugged, "Par…"

"BURP!" Mikey had carefully rounded his comic book into a makeshift megaphone and bleched into it to help echo out his loud blech. He chuckled as he set the comic down and pointed at Donatello mockingly, who rolled his eyes at Mikey's childish banter, "Hah! I beat you!"

Raphael snorted as he took a moment take a breath in and let out a loud belch louder than the one Mikey one, "BUUUURP! Ha! Top that one!"

Mikey made to open his mouth but each brother flinched when a loud blech made them nearly jump out of their shells, this one even louder and a bit longer than Raphael's own. They shot their heads towards Leonardo who sat in lotus position, his eyes closed, looking very annoyed as he grumbled, "Will you guys knock it off I'm freaking meditating over here! Shut. Up!"

**...Ha~! XD **

**Any ideas for next time? I'm thinking of having them sneak into a theme park just to experience a roller coaster...**

**or **

**Make an OC interaction with...well...boys being boys xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I got more responses out of this than my main stories XD I still need to work on them but I'm getting used to my 4am shift O.e Not easy working a graveyard shift...but the hours are convenient. When I get used to them. Anyway! Here you guys go! This was actually demanded to be continued...demanded I tell you! Lol! Great ready for a lot of 'Oh God' moments... yes... this time it's:**

**_Puns and Bad Jokes_**

It was a warm summer's night - the kind that made it perfect for a cold blooded turtle to roam around the city. In fact it was the more comfortable times of the year, weather wise, that the guys spent more time with their patrol runs. This was also because the night time was the best time for criminals to commence their diabolical plots upon the innocent.

Everyone was in a fairly good mood tonight - even Raphael - as they jumped, swooped and leaped from building to building. At the head of the pack was Leonardo, gracefully weaving his way through the night. His brothers trailed behind him just as fluidly two of them remaining silent as they were trained…

"Hey Raph,"

But little could be said about Mikey.

"I don't wanna hear it Mikey…"

Mikey only grinned as he ran next to Raph, keeping up the pace to make sure he'd get his time to pester his hotheaded brother, "Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?"

Raphael rolled his eyes as he took a giant leap in the air and landed on the next building to try and put some distance between him and Mikey only to look over at his shoulder and see that his little brother had no problem keeping up. Raphael grumbled as Mikey once again caught up with him to deliver the punch line he didn't care to hear, "He's lucky it was a soft drink!"

Donatello let out a short chuckle before shaking his head, "Oh God...do you have anything else better to do other than look up bad jokes on the internet?"

At the sudden halt of their leader, everyone fell silent and crouched low next to Leonardo. Leonardo had done the same a moment before and held up his hand in a single for silence. He was looking down over a ledge of a building and into an alleyway where a small herd of Purple Dragons stood below. One of the gang members was trying to pick a lock into the jewelry store below but wasn't having much luck.

"We've got some Dragons below. Let's take care of them before they can set the alarm off in the store. Mikey and Don - kill the lights and take out the ones in the back. Raph and I will block them from the door. Surround them and knock em out." Leonardo pointed to the side to signal Donatello and Mikey to go about their tasks and groaned as Mikey giggled to himself, firing another joke, "I'm glad I know sign language...it's pretty 'handy'."

"Shut up Mikey," Donatello sighed, a small grin on his face at his younger brother's antics, "you're going to make Leo mad too if you don't cut it out."

Mikey shrugged, a large grin still plastered on his face as he went off with Donatello to provide cover for their soon to be scrimmage, "What? I think we need to liven things up a bit sometimes. Remember that crime in the parking lot? It was wrong on so many levels!"

Donatello stared at Mikey as he took out a couple of shuriken and held them up, ready to throw at the lamps that illuminated the alleyway, "Just…" he sighed and shook his head, trying his best to keep the ever growing smile on his face, "I'm "sure-you-can" throw something right now before Leo gets mad."

Mikey chuckled as he took out his own shuriken and tossed them at the streets lights in time with Donatello's toss, making the lights pop out and startling the Purple Dragons below, "I think they're a little undelighted at their current situation."

A whap upside the head from Donatello's staff was enough to shut Mikey up for the time being. The Hamato brothers took care of the Purple Dragons with no problems and even gift wrapped them for the police before they took to the roofs once again.

They watched as the cops dragged the gang members away and put them inside their vehicles. Once they were gone, Leonardo spun a finger around in the air, the symbol for 'wrapping it up'. It was time to head home.

"Good thing they're not master jewel thieves or anything… they had a terrible 'ring leader'."

Donatello face-palmed while Raphael groaned at the pun. Leonardo took in a deep breath and sighed, "Please no more…"

Mikey grinned as he took a step backwards, a force of habit to get a good running start before his impending doom, "What do you call a dangerous precipitation? A rain of terror." Instead of a frustrated growl or another groan, Mikey actually got a couple of chuckles. Donatello smiled and put up an index finger to call attention to himself as he spoke, "Stealing someone else's coffee is called 'mugging'."

Leonardo snorted and cracked a grin. Raphael was trying his best to not smile as he lowered his head and shook his head. Mikey let out a short laugh and let out another joke, "Does my great smile denture your ego?"

Raphael sighed, "I can't believe I'm doin' this…" he shook his head once again before looking up at his brothers and put his hands up in surrender, "When Peter Pan punches they Neverland."

That earned another round of short or exasperated laughs. Suddenly the youngest brothers all looked up to Leonardo.

Leonardo froze, staring back at his brothers in confusion until it dawned on him: they wanted him to tell a bad joke. The leader sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, "Alright fine… I relish the fact that you've mustard the strength to ketchup."

Silence.

Mikey looked at Raphael who shrugged in surprise to his little brother's perplexed expression. The youngest rubbed his plastron where his stomach was and sighed a little, "Damn...that one made me hungry…"

**The one about the soda can actually made me laugh a little. Like Donnie said... "Do you have anything better to do than look up jokes on the internet?" Apparently I don't... xD The parking lot got me a bit too... it's amazing what you find on Google and there were so many of them o-o I had to limit myself because I was going to have Mikey say a punch of puns in the fight scene...but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I would have kicked myself. **

**Okay that's enough! Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIVE! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My graveyard shifts are tough! But I have some time off now to work on a little bit of everything! I'm working on the next Nova chapter so that will be up tomorrow! Along with an Aria update as well! Sorry again for the wait. I've been busy and super tired. So to make it up...here's a Boys Will Be Boys! Oh Yes... this one's got some language! Cause you know... who plays games with clean language? Where's the fun in that? Lol. :)**

**_3 Game Nights, 1 Should Be Game Night_**

_Saturday Night 1_

"Sweet! That'll be eight-k again Raph!"

"This is stupid! Take yer damn rent. I've about had it with this game!"

"You're just mad that you suck major donkey balls at Monopoly." Mikey grinned as he put his new found phoney money in place and picked up the dice to roll his turn.

Leonardo stared down at the board. A wide, malicious grin spread across his face as he stared at his youngest brother's car token. Donatello glanced at the board and saw what his older brother was seeing and let out a loud barking laugh, "What's that about sucking major, Mikey? Would you like to start mortgaging your properties?"

Mikey's brow rose as he stared at his older brothers with wolf like grins. He looked down to his token and mentally counted the spaces he had to take and paused in horror at where he would land, "No…". He looked up at Leonardo with almost pleaded eyes as he hugged his fake money to his chest, "I just got this dude! No! Not Diamond Hills! Anything but Diamond Hills!"

Leonardo's turned nearly shark like as he held out his hand, palm up and beckoned with a finger, "Pay up."

"Man...," Mikey groaned as he looked down at his Monopoly money and sighed, "How much?"

"Twenty-eight…."

"Oh that's not…"

"Twenty-eight thousand."

Mikey stared at his money for a moment then looked at Leonardo then back to his money. He sighed and put a hand under the game and promptly flipped it into the air, making all of his brothers burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Fuck this game!"

Saturday Night 2

"Bowser's in my way!"

"Tough shit, Bowser's in the lead!"

"Bowser's catching up!"

"Damnit Bowser!"

The living room was full of chuckles, laughter and giggles. April sighed as she watched on the side lines while her adoptive brothers played the newest Mario Kart. They were all sardined together on the couch, using their forearms and elbows to push away at each other.

"Noooo! Bowser fell!"

"Haha! Bowser owned your ass!"

"...I forgot which one I am - OH!...Found Bowser!"

"We. Are. All. Bowser."

April bit back a giggle as she pressed a hand to her mouth to keep it from escaping. No matter how you slice it - these bad ass ninja turtle boys sure did love their video games. At the end of the day, they were nothing more than boys just being boys.

"BOWSER WON!"

"DAMNIT! Bowser was so close to first!"

"Bowser came in last… I hate that blue shell…"

"Don't hate the blue for your lack of driving skills Don."

"Ex-squeeze me!?"

April sighed as she shook her head, "Did you guys really have to all pick Bowser?"

Mikey shrugged, "He's a turtle...we're turtles…" he glanced over at the TV and grinned wide, "But this time I'm Iggy!"

"Callin' Bowser!"

"I'll be Larry"

"I'm Lakitu!"

Saturday Night 3

Donatello inwardly sighed as he tapped his pencil onto the table in deep thought. He made sure to use an empty folder to keep his sheet hidden from view as he glanced around the board, "Was it…" he looked down at his sheet, "Miss Scarlet with the knife in the Ballroom?"

Raphael yawned and shook his head a bit as though to keep himself awake, "It's always Scarlet. Every freakin' time…" Mikey chuckled as he looked up for a moment from his Pokemon game, a little distraction to keep him entertained until it was his turn, "With a candlestick." His hotheaded brother grinned at the annoyed expressions on Leonardo and Donatello's face, "In the Study."

Mikey closed his game and reached for Clue envelope making Donatello and Leonardo groan in protest. Donatello tried to take the Secret File away from Mikey and frowned when it was pulled away from his reach with a 'nya, nya' taunt,

"Come on Mikey. You two are missing the point of the game!"

Raphael took the 'file' away from Mikey and took out the three cards, "The only thing I see about this game is that Mikey n' I don't hafta play. It's always the same damn broad whackin' people over the head with the same damn candlestick in the same damn room." Raphael took a look at the cards and snorted as he flicked them out of his hands and onto the game board, a smug grin on his face, "See? Same shit every time."

Mikey picked up the cards, disregarding the very displeased glares from Leonardo and Donatello as he smiled at the reveal, "Dude! We're too good! Screw the game, we could be detectives!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, picking up his book that was propped to hide his sheet and placed it next to him, "Right… I've heard there was a shortage of green, short, mutant detectives down at the NYPD. You two should hurry and apply. Don't want to miss the opportunity to join the force." His voice was so thick and heavy with sarcasm it made his younger, impatient brothers flinch. Donatello grinned as he began to clean up the game board, "I sense a training session abrewing!"

"Since you two are...oh so bored... let's take a little trip to the dojo and learn all about patience!"

"...Yea you see, I'm about to get my next gym badge and I really need to focus here...soooo…"

"Uh...gee...that sounds great...but Casey asked me to come over to see the game...soooo…"

"Move."

"Aw, man!"

"Fine! Shit...don't get yer tail in a knot."

Saturday Night 4

"Please!?"

Leonardo shook his head calmly, keeping his eyes closed through his meditation although it was already disturbed by a pleading Mikey.

"I really am not in the mood for another board game Mike."

Mikey sighed loudly and sat behind Leo, promptly leaning his full weight on his brother's shell, "Please Leo, I'm dying here! PLAY WITH ME!"

Leonardo's eyes snapped open as he growled in annoyance. Mikey really was tenacious when he wanted something -usually attention. Normally Leonardo would get up and comply to whatever game Mikey felt like playing, but tonight was just not the night. Leonardo wanted to meditate and by God he was going to meditate to matter what!

"What are you five?!" Leonardo leaned back quickly, causing Mikey to fall off his shell and reliving the extra weight off of him. Leonardo sighed in exasperation and took a calming breath, closing his eyes again. A few moments later, the blue banded leader was cringing from an unknown source. He dared to peek and found that Mikey had a finger right in front of his snout; fingers centimeters short from right out poking him. Leonardo stared at the seagreen finger before him and frowned. He looked up into the owner's finger and took a large breath before speaking,

"Mikey. I'm not afraid to bite you."

Mikey grinned wide, "What are you, five?"

Leonardo swatted Mikey's hand away, a final warning glare blazing in stone grey eyes. With his eyes closed once more, Leonardo tried again for some meditation time. He wasn't expecting Mikey to take the warning seriously but at least have the sense of mind to back off.

He was so wrong.

A pair of large, wet fingers tickled at his ear slits, making him cringe and flail his arms at the source of the disgusting saliva covered fingers, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WET WILLY!" Mikey laughed maniacally and ran out of the room at full speed with Leonardo hot on his heels. The pair bolted through the main area, surprising everyone at Mikey's change of target. Raphael was a little speechless at watching his usually level headed brother chasing Mikey around until he snapped to life and flailed his arms up in the air, "NOW YOU KNOW MY PAIN!"

Donatello looked down at the board game in his hands and shrugged, "I guess Pictionary can wait another day…"

**HAH! The Mario Kart game actually happened to me. I was playing with three other people and we all picked Bowser... we were literally talking like that, it was so freakin' hilarious. X'D **

**Also the way Mikey was bugging Leo... my sister bugged me like that when we were younger. She still does when ever we're in the same room together too O_o' If I sleep over, she knows how to get on my nerves. Waits until I wake up and she's RIGHT THERE IN MY FACE...like: O w O ~ 3**

**Creepy as hell.**

**Monopoly is the devil. **

**Zoaria out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one took a while you guys. I know I got a lot of reviews on this short collection but I honestly had a little writer's block. I decided to go with an idea I had in a conversation with a reviewer, ****JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo****, about a week or so ago. A food fight! I wasn't sure who would instigate it so I went with the least obvious choice. Read and find out! I had fun with this one. :3**

**Food Fight!**

Raphael grumbled under his breath as he stabbed the mop back into the bucket. It hadn't even been him who started the whole thing. That was usually Mikey's bright idea. Speak of the turtle devil, Raphael snarled at his little brother who happened to pass by him with a sponge in each hand. Mikey shrunk away from Raphael sheepishly and went straight for the kitchen wall...and began to scrub as hard as he could to get the food off. Leonardo sighed as he was stuck wiping down all of the appliances in the kitchen while Donatello was leaning into the fridge, doing his best to clean it out as it somehow turned into an ammo station and would probably need a little TLC. In fact most of the appliances needed a little attention now that the whole fiasco was over with. If Master Splinter found out what happened, he'd have their shells for sure. Just the thought of an angry sensei sent shivers down the brothers' spines as they worked harder to get their job done before Splinter arrived.

How this even started no one even knew.

(One hour earlier)

Donatello sighed as he leaned on his workbench, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at what he was dealing with. Something about the schematics or the formula he was looking at just didn't sit right with him. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was pestering him to no end that he couldn't find what was wrong with his calculations. Another annoyed sigh slipped his lips and nearly jumped when Mikey poked his head from behind the door to the lab, "'Ey Don! I just made some pizza, you wanna slice?"

A small grumble from his stomach changed the scientist's original answer and shrugged. Perhaps all he needed was some food, a refreshment and a little chat with his brothers to clear his mind. Sometimes socialization was the best answer to clear the mind and it also relieved a little stress.

"Sure Mikey. I'll be right over." Donatello began to carefully put his things away, making sure everything was in the proper place before he left to the kitchen. Already sitting there where his older brothers Leonardo and Raphael enjoying their own slices across from each other. However before Leonardo would take a bite, he'd peel off a slice of pepperoni and flick it towards Raphael. Raphael looked up from his plate and gave Leonardo the strangest look.

Donatello thought this behavior also strange as he took a seat so that he could look back and forth between the two. Raphael wouldn't say anything. He would simply pick up the pepperoni slice and eat it himself.

Donatello took his own slice, with italian sausage, and just before he decided to take a bite he picked off a ball of meat and flick it at Leonardo experimentally. Leonardo flinched from the unexpected missile and looked at Donatello with shocked wonder.

Did Donatello just throw food at Leonardo?

"What," Donatello shrugged, "you were just throwing pepperoni slices at Raph." Leonardo shrugged, "I wasn't doing that. I was feeding him."

Raphael nearly choked on his slice as he glared up at his older brother, "Excuse me?"

Leonardo couldn't fight the large grin as he looked back at Raphael, "I know there should be a 'Don't feed the wild animal' sign next to you, but I couldn't help myself. You seemed pretty happy to me."

Donatello snorted and took a big bite out of his pizza to keep himself from laughing as Raphael whipped his head around to glare at him, daring the purple clad ninja to laugh further. Raphael turned his harsh glare at Leonardo and slowly brought the pizza up to his mouth to take his own bite. Just as Raphael chomped down at his pizza Leonardo peeled off yet another pepperoni. Donatello glanced over at Leonardo and just grinned. Rather than shaking his head to keep the peace, the brainy turtle couldn't help but support Leonardo's rare rebellious moments.

Splat.

Mid chew Raphael's eyes snapped open and his right eye twitched in irritation. Donatello picked another sausage from his own slice and flung at Raphael's head. It hit him right in between the eyes, making the hothead flinch and twitch in annoyance. Donatello and Leonardo chuckled at Raphael's attempts to control his temper. It was only a matter of time before he would break and the red banded turtle knew this. The moment he broke was the moment he admitted defeat. He wouldn't give in. Not this time.

"You guys are totally doing it wrong...THIS is how you start a food fight!"

An egg came sailing into the picture and splatted right in Raphael's face. A low growling noise could be heard from the temperamental turtle, making Donatello chuckle nervously while Leonardo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Mikey just grinned maniacally as he grabbed two more eggs and walked over to his eggless remaining brothers and promptly smacked the eggs atop of their heads, "Haha… Now you really look like an egg head Donnie!"

Donatello wretched as the cold, gooey texture of the egg ran down the back of his head and into his shell. He glared at Mikey and flung the rest of his pizza into his little brother's face in retort. Leonardo immediately wiped off the egg from his head, doing his best to scoop it up in his hand and smeared it on the side of Mikey's head where his ear slits would be.

Mikey jumped from the slimy hand and yelped as he tried to wipe both the raw egg and warm pizza from his face. He glared down at his older brothers until slowly the group began to share a similar mischievous smile.

Raphael dropped what was left of his pizza and grabbed his water. Instead of taking a sip like he wanted to, he threw the contents in Leonardo's face with a vicious grin.

Mikey took a deep breath before he shouted at the top of his lungs, "...FOOD FIGHT!"

(To the Present)

Donatello sighed as he shut the fridge door and began to clean down the outside. A tired yet small sigh escaped his lips. He may not have the time today to finish what he was working on but it was well worth spending some time with his brothers. He had fun so there really were no regrets.

"My sons. I have returned with...What is going on here!?"

…..Well not entirely.

"It was Leo's idea."

"Really Donnie?! Just like that?! Wow. Really?! Wow. Thanks a lot!"

**Donnie why you do that to your brother?! LOL! **

**HAHA! Oh Leo~ You're so ripe of boyish attitude! First person to know where it's from and tells me will get to say what the next theme will be! :P **

**Of course whoever is 2nd and 3rd will be placed accordingly so. First, second, third place get dibs on next theme for future chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I wanted to get one in before the year ended and what better theme than a family friendly one! Master Splinter is just an amazing character. He's the epitome of what a father and teacher is: Patient, wise, kind, and unconditionally loving towards his family. I've got a couple 'Master Splinter' people in my life and they make everything just so awesome. Who else has a Master Splinter in their life? Show that person some love 'cause they are just too awesome! Have a great New Years everyone! **

_**Things Never Change**_

Mikey knew damn well that he was going to get the beating of his life if he bugged Raph during his sleep. However that never stopped him before him countless times before. Thank the gods for his speed over Raphael's strength - it had saved his shell on numerous occasions. Of course Master Splinter always intervened to save his youngest son from being de-shelled by his hot tempered son...when he had the energy.

Master Splinter had exited the dojo, fresh out from a meditation session, and was currently making his way towards the television to watch his stories. It was the small things in life that the old rat master enjoyed: a good cup of tea, his stories, and peace. Although when Mikey was in one of his rambunctious moods, peace was very hard to obtain. Master Splinter was usually the patient man - rat - but today…

He really didn't need any of Mikey's shenanigans. Today's episode was going to reveal a groundbreaking twist in the plot and Master Splinter would be damned if he missed it. Master Splinter looked about the area to see if he could spot Mikey. He could not see him but he was sure that in no time...he would hear him. With a soft, tired sigh Master Splinter picked up the remote from it's resting spot on the coffee table and turned the TV tower on, focusing on one screen as the title for his soap opera flashed onto the screen.

Still no sign of the orange banded turtle...where was he?

Master Splinter shook his head at the thought and focused solely on his show: if Mikey wasn't screaming bloody murder then everything was fine. Another small and tired sigh escaped the Master's mouth. How sad was it that he had to wait until those two were at each other's throats before he noticed World War Three had started? But then again Master Splinter had to ask himself:

Will Mikey ever stop pestering Raphael?

Can Raphael ever truly control his temper?

….

No not really no.

"MIKEY!"

Splinter grabbed the remote and quickly put up the volume to the TV. Hopefully the sound of the nearly blasting television would give off the hint that he was watching his shows. Usually the boys were rather respectful about that. Master Splinter never really watched TV unless it was for his stories.

A loud, excited whooping noise made Splinter cringe as Mikey zoomed in and out of his sights followed by the larger form of Raphael zipping past by. They had ran in front of the television but only for a moment. It was enough to annoy Master Splinter enough to make him frown. It was a small frown.

But a frown none the less.

And they had yet to notice. They were in for it if they ran in front of him one more time.

As soon as Mikey came back into view Splinter grabbed the remote, pausing the scene on the screen - he needed to thank Donatello once again for that lovely feature - while simultaneously flicking out his tail and wrapping it around Mikey's ankle. With another flick of his tail, Master Splinter used his tail to pull Mikey out from under his feet, making the orange banded student fall flat on his shell. Master Splinter threw the remote at Raphael who had skidded to a halt at seeing a very annoyed father and fumbled with the remote, trying his best to catch it, only to end up dropping it.

Master Splinter released his hold on Mikey's ankle and crossed his arms, raising a thick, grey eyebrow at his sons and tapped his foot impatiently. Raphael cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…"

Mikey struggled to get up, scrambling to his feet as he looked down sheepishly at the floor, "Sorry sensei…" Mikey blantaly pointed at Raphael, standing at attention as he blurted, "He started it!"

Raphael gaped at Mikey and swatted his hand away, "What?! I ain't doin' nothin! Mikey's the one who keeps goin' in mah room without mah consent!"

"He snores like a freight train! I was actually trying to have some peace and quiet so I could read my comics!"

"So yer only solution was ta smotha' me with a damn pillow?!"

"I wasn't trying to smother you...I was trying to shove a pillow down your throat."

"...Feelin' da love der bro…"

"Enough!" Master Splinter exclaimed, effectively cutting off any retort Mikey had and sighed exasperatedly, "You two are too old for this! You are both seventeen and nearly young adults - yet you continue to act like children! Both of you were distracted to be brought down so easily and not only that… my show is on." Master Splinter almost felt bad for the look of dread that crossed his sons' faces. Sort of.

Master Splinter picked up the remote and sat back down on the couch and resumed the show. Not too soon afterwards someone sat next to him, making Splinter look up as to who it was. Mikey was fidgeting in his seat, looking downright ashamed that he angered his father.

Immediately, Master Splinter's heart melted at the sight and sighed when Mikey leaned his head against his father's shoulder. Splinter put an arm around Mikey and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Mikey remained there and even got more comfortable, making it clear that he was going to stay with Master Splinter. It didn't take long for Raphael to sit at Splinter's other side. Raphael put his arm on the back of the couch and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he too remained closed to his father.

As if on cue, Donatello and Leonardo showed up and found their own spots to get comfortable. Donatello settled for sitting on the floor, using Master Splinter' left knee to rest his head upon as he too closed his eyes for a nap. Leonardo managed to lounge on the arm of the couch, propping up a book on Raphael's shoulder who was too tired to knock it away.

Master Splinter took a moment during a commercial break to smile at his sons who wanted nothing more than to be around their father. Sometimes things will never change...and Master Splinter wouldn't change that for the world - no matter how old his boys got.

"Heh...kids…"

**This one made me gush with fluffy-ness... so cute ^ w ^ **

**Family is the greatest blessing in life and Hamato family is no exception. Until next year everyone! (Which is like two days but whatever) Lol. Hope you all have a fantastic New Year! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally an update for this story! Sorry it took so long - there was a sudden, huge demand for the Aria series...so... in honor of that request~ Aria will start making random appearances in this drabble series! (shoots out confetti from hands) WOO! Lol. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. I do not own Mariposa Triacionera by Mana either. **

Aria sighed as she plopped down onto the couch, exhausted from the training exercise Master Splinter had put her through. She carefully untied her magenta camo bandana and used it to wipe the sweat away from her face. Aria leaned back into the couch further and sunk into the cushions as she placed the bandana over the arm of the couch and began to hum softly to herself. The melody was slow and solemn sounding and soon, Aria was singing aloud in Spanish with a distant smile on her face.

"What are you singing?"

Aria paused in her song to look up at Leonardo and give him a smile. She continued on until she reached the end of the chorus before answering Leonardo's question, "It's a song my mother used to play all the time. It's called 'Mariposa Traicionera' by a famous group named Mana."

Leonardo hummed in understanding and listened as Aria continued to sing the song, "What's the song about?" Aria chuckled as she shrugged, looking away shyly, "Well it's not particularly a happy song. It's about a man who is in love with a beautiful woman. He praises her beauty yet at the same time, curses her for her treachery. All the woman has is her beauty but she is very unfaithful to him and it causes him unimaginable pain."

Leonardo rose a brow as he gave Aria a look, "What? Why does she listen to it then if it's so depressing?" His question was answered by Aria's hearty laughter. Even she herself didn't understand why her mother loved the song. When Aria regained control of herself, she shrugged, "I don't know. She just does. My mother told me once that every song is a story - well the good ones anyway. Mi madre y yo compartimos un lazo sobre nuestro amor por la música." Aria waited a moment before she realized that she spoke in Spanish, "Oh… Uh… My mother and I share a bond over our love for music." Aria's cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment, "Sorry I tend to drift back to Spanish when I get all… sentimental."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Leonardo smiled at Aria and walked over to her, stopping just in front of her before saying something that threw Aria for a loop,

"Watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasunode, watashi wa anata ga dono yō ni utsukushī anata o itte iru koto o tsutaeru koto wa dekimasen."

Leonardo's voice was so clear, crisp and fluid it made Aria stare at him in wonder, "Y...you sound really cool when you speak in Japanese...what did you say?" Leonardo jumped a bit at the comment, his face turning a darker shade of green as he looked away bashfully, "Uh... " his eyes darted around for a moment before resting his eyes on Aria's discarded bandana. He took it in his hands and held it out to her, "You keep forgetting that you need to leave your mask on," he coughed a bit, trying his best to sound stern on the matter, "it is a symbol of the shinobi, Aria. You shouldn't remove it unless you're sleeping or showering."

Aria tossed her head back and let out a loud groan in protest, "But it feels weird to have something on my face all the time," she whined and looked back up at Leonardo with pleading eyes, "I just finished training. Can't you give me a break for just a moment?"

Leonardo couldn't help the grin the spread across his face as he placed Aria's bandana in her hand, "You're starting to sound like Raph. Here give me your bandana; I have an idea." Aria sighed and surrendered her bandana to Leonardo. The leader in blue took the mask in his hand and shook it out, revealing that the bandana had been folded up into the normal eye cover that the Hamato boys use. Leonardo folded the now spread out bandana, making sure that the eye holes didn't get covered up. He walked around the couch and stopped behind Aria.

Aria looked ahead and closed her eyes as Leonardo put the bandana over her head and tied it around the top of her skull and tied it in the back at just the right amount of tightness that wouldn't bother her. Leonardo fixed the bandana to stay over Aria's head and made sure it stayed in place before stopping to admire his work, "How does that feel?"

Aria opened her eyes and stared ahead of her, where the TV wall provided as a mirror for her to admire Leonardo's handy work. Rather than having the bandana over her eyes, which what was bothering Aria to begin with, it now covered the top of her bald head as well. It felt slightly more comfortable and with a small sigh, Aria looked up at Leonardo by craning her head to the side as she looked behind her, "Thanks Leo." She flashed him a bright smile, making Leonardo smile in return.

Ka-cha~

Leonardo and Aria looked over to see Mikey with a camera in his hand as he used his thumb to wind the disposable camera with glee, "Aww, that was cute. Now," Mikey held up the camera to his face with one hand, a mischievous grin on his face as he used his other hand to mention at them, "Now stand up and give Leo a big smooch! This one's for the photo album!"

Aria's face went dark red as she gawked at Mikey in disbelief as Leonardo sputtered and coughed. He soon was growling at his little brother as Mikey began to make kissing noises with his mouth, "Leo and Ari~ sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- AHHH!" There was no warning as furious and embarrassed Aria lunged at Mikey and proceeded to chase him throughout the lair,

"Shut up you little twerp, I'll kick your ass!"

Leonardo sighed as he slapped a hand to his face, shaking his head, "I'll take that back. She sounds like Raph…" Leonardo turned a pale green as he gasped at the realization at those words, "Oh God…"

"Hey Leo, you wanna spar?"

Speak of the devil.

"Get away from me!"

**Lol well that was fun to write XD **

**Starting off nice and cute and warm and awkward and adorable and then...Mikey happens xD**

**We all love Mikey though :3**

**What Leonardo said translated (roughly so): I Speak in Japanese so you can't tell when I say that you're beautiful.**


End file.
